warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Secura Dual Cestra
The Secura Dual Cestra is a modified version of the exclusive to The Perrin Sequence, featuring improved damage, critical chance and status chance, and innate Sequence effect. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition *The Secura Dual Cestra can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Partner with The Perrin Sequence, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Secura Dual Cestra cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Partner rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 10 to acquire the Secura Dual Cestra, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Good critical chance. *Very high status chance. *Tied with normal and Twin Grakata for the highest magazine size of all secondaries. *High accuracy. *Fast fire rate. *Innate Sequence effect. *Innate and one polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and no damage – less effective against shields and health. **Does not benefit from mods. *Projectiles have travel time. *Below average critical multiplier. *Has a short spool-up time before reaching optimal fire rate. *High recoil when fully spooled. *Poor ammo economy. *Tied with for the slowest reload speed of all secondaries. Tips *Due to the high recoil of this weapon, is recommended for better accuracy. **Without Steady Hands, move the reticle downwards while firing to mitigate the recoil. Trivia * Secura is taken directly from Latin, meaning secure. *The Secura Dual Cestra is the first item to have the "Secura" prefix in its name, with the Secura Syandana following second and the being third. Bugs *Currently the Secura Dual Cestra and its counterparts ( and ) cannot increase the damage of . Media SecuraDualCestraCodex.png|Secura Dual Cestra in Codex. Warframe Syndicates Secura Dual Cestra, An Extra Two Inches thequickdraw Lets Max (Warframe) E13 - Secura Dual Cestra SECURA DUAL CESTRA - Bullet Rain Build 4 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 10. *Increased the speed fire rate ramps up. *Status chance increased from 7.5% to 20%. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 16%. *Critical damage increased from 1.5x to 1.6x. *Mag size increased from 100 to 120. *Ammo capacity increased from 210 to 480. *Damage decreased from 30 to 28. *Secura Dual Cestra magazine size reduced from 100 to 60 in Conclave. *Fixed the flashlight on the Dual Cestra. *Fixed weapon skins not properly attaching to the Dual Cestras. *Shock Camo now works on the Secura Dual Cestras. *Reduced the damage of all Cestra weapons in Conclave. *Made various audio adjustments to the Dual Cestra. *Increase the visual effect of the Secura Dual Cestra’s shots. *Introduced. }} See also * , the original single version. * , the original version. *The Perrin Sequence, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons de:Secura Dual Cestra es:Cestras dobles Secura fr:Double Cestra Secura Category:Corpus Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Special Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Syndicate Weapons